wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Clan Lotus
Clan Lotus is a Casual Roleplaying guild; clansmen are to act In Character within public channels, but can spend as much or as little time as they wish roleplaying. Our website handles information more in-deph than this Wiki page; please visit it if you wish to learn more about Clan Lotus. In Character Overview A gathering, a collection, a Clan. We are devoted to our belief that there is a brighter future for all people of Azeroth and beyond. Our focus is that of providing a relaxed and helpful environment in which our clansmen are freely allowed to progress their crafts and trades while discovering themselves and each other. Out of Character Overview Clan Lotus is a Casual Roleplaying guild. Clansmen are welcome to pursue their roleplay ambitions through our /guild channel, publicly in-game and through our forums as they so desire. Clansmen are also welcome to explore end-game content as Clan Lotus seeks to experience heroics and raids on a casual basis. Our standing is Neutral/Good and we do not oppose any one race, class, faction or guild. Ranking Structure *Matron/Patron - The Guild Leader *Keeper - Second-in-Command *Watcher - Officer *Hand - Full Clansman *Initiate - New Clansman *Abeyant - Inactive Clansman *Lost - Clansman who has breeched the Charter & Policy The Talisman: In Character Communication via /guild Chat Each clansman who joins Clan Lotus is given a talisman to facilitate communication amongst clansmen over great distances. The talisman itself is forged from bronze and on the whole, looks rather normal. It is the bit of magic each talisman has been imbued with that allows the talisman to function. Each talisman is able to transmit thoughts that each owner specifically wills towards the talisman. The process is simply directing ones' thoughts towards the talisman. In this way, every other thought a clansman wishes to keep private will remain as such. Any thought a talisman conveys can be heard in the minds of others and is of course in the voice of the speaker, similar to how one's own thoughts are spoken in one's own voice. Just as thoughts may be conveyed, so can simple gestures. For example, if a clansman were to picture themselves waving and will this to the talisman, other clansmen will envision this gesture. Due to the fact that the magic imbued within each talisman is weak, the talisman will be unable to communicate complex gestures. Complex gestures such as dances and vivid imagery will unfortunately put too much stress on the talisman and will in turn cause head pains for any clansmen that are communicable. The talisman has been only mildly imbued for safety's sake. This minor enchantment ensures that not one clansman can force their will into the mind of another - it maintains privacy and curbs any malicious intentions. A talisman is most effective when kept on one's person. The talisman can of course be worn in any manner that the individual clansman finds most comfortable. Each talisman comes strung on a black leather cord but this can be switched out for any other material, just as the talisman itself may be fixed to an individual's clothing or armor. However, if a clansman wished to not be communicable, the talisman could be stored in one's bags, pocket or even left at one's home. This way, a clansman cannot hear any conversation occurring, nor could they participate. Out of Character Communication Our /officer chat channel handles out of character communication, and is open to all ranks. The Founding of Clan Lotus 'Before the Ousting' For generations, Avanina Sin'raine Dawnsinger's family sold their textiles to members of the nation of Arathor. People of royalty - and those wanting to put on such a guise - did business with the Dawnsingers. Raw cuts of cloths, miles of the stuff, were produced, sold, utilized and cherished. If the price was right, tapestries and other high end textile works of art could be commissioned. Times changed, and the Alliance of Lordaeron was formed. Through these times of conflict, the Dawnsinger family continued to thrive; flags, banners, tabards and all other cloth goods pertaining to war were crafted. Competition was of course present - the Dawnsingers were just one of many in the business. Their name, however, was synonymous with "quality". Once more, the sands of time shifted and the Dawnsinger family, along with most other Quel'dorei-turned-Sin'dorei, found themselves in the fold of the Horde due to events that need not be repeated here. It was before this turncoat situation that Avanina met Krant Durai Arius in the streets of Stormwind. Decades ago, before the Third War, times were different. Krant, an orphan raised by a Human named James, grew into a worldly man. He was a fascinating Quel'dorei and Avanina found herself enamored with him. She never learned too much of his upbringing, never putting a face to the man named "James". 'Shifting Loyalties; Survival' The political and social uprising surrounding the "Quel'dorei betrayers" ensured that James would forever remain an enigma to Avanina. Overnight, the Dawnsinger family became known as Sin'dorei. The store they rented in Stormwind for local business was abandoned as the Dawnsingers consolidated resources and shrank back into the region of Quel'Thalas. Krant Durai Arius was, thankfully, not within Stormwind's gates during the final schism of Quel'dorei and newly-named Sin'dorei. The death of his Human guardian affected Krant profoundly - a change in him was seen by Avanina that confused her greatly. Krant had been away for several weeks to Stranglethorn Vale on business; as a self-proclaimed "salvage consultant". The profession took on unique meaning dependent on the client's interests. Avanina did not expect him gone so long as the job was supposedly an easy one. It was a month before a worn and weary looking Krant crossed through the Shepherd's Gates of Silvermoon City. Krant's arrival no doubt made Avanina joyful, although the story of how Krant learned of James' passing left a heavy feeling in her heart. Although she had never met James, and was now considered an enemy of the Alliance, Avanina felt pained by the passing of Krant's mentor. Her love spoke of the Human officer who found him in the midst of Stranglethorn's wilds, and of the chest he received. Of course, she was completely unable to make any headway with the locking mechanism on the box. Quickly opened by Krant, the box revealed its secrets, but posed more questions than answers. Within the box was a simple lotus, cast of bronze. It was flat and bore an inscription on its backside that read "Through unity and balance there is victory and peace." Apart from this, the box contained one swath of cloth; a tabard. After spending a few moments closely examining the fabric of the tabard, Avanina proclaimed that the cloth was a weave she had not seen before; the tabard was certainly not made from Dawnsinger fabrics. The tabard was masterfully crafted. An outline of a golden lotus sprung up from the black tabard. The entire piece was trimmed in golden thread. Strangest of all, however, was the quote burned in Orcish within the bottom of the chest, "My son, if you are reading this, I have passed. No doubt, this chest and all of its contents has been delivered by a smug officer with no notice. For this I am sorry. Know that I love you and that all mortal trappings come from the rock." Avanina could neither make head or tail of the Orcish sentence, and Krant remained silent on the subject. Conversations were born of the tabard and lotus icon, and subsequently, ideas. The Empty Manor, Filled With the target market of the Dawnsingers' business effectively halved due to their ousting from the Alliance, Avanina came into possession of one of their properties as upkeep was expensive. Avanina, having distanced herself from her family's business by her studies and travel, gladly accepted the manor within Silvermoon City's walls as a place to call her own haven. Happily, she shared this property with Krant. The manor was comprised of several stories, both above and bellow ground, having many bedrooms, lavatories, living areas, storage areas and other rooms easily repurposed. The tabard and icon both hung from a display cabinet and often stopped Avanina in her tracks as she walked by. The items danced on her mind constantly, always bringing up questions about their origin and purpose. Avanina never considered herself a philosophical individual, however she could not ignore the saying on the back of the lotus icon. It seemed too fitting considering the turbulent times her race, the warring factions, and the world as a whole were enduring and had endured for generations. The manor was a large one, and mainly empty. With Krant gone on yet another business voyage, Avanina finally decided to put the manor to good use.She had over the recent months, met a number of people and had been part of the same organization with them. The organization had provided her a way to spend her time - a hobby, so to speak. She had met several interesting and friendly individuals in that time, Sin'dorei, Orcs, Trolls, Tauren and even Forsaken. Krant had also joined the same organization with Avanina, and together they forged several friendships. As a Lotus Surfaces Muddy Banks In time, Avanina, Krant, and a few other individuals decided to part ways with the organization that had brought them all together. Tukag the Orc, Valandurinya and Sinadore the Knights of the Ebon Blade spoke at great length with Krant and Avanina. Through their discussions a new organization was formed: a clan. Inspiration for the basis of the clan was not hard to find; the individuals all shared common interests and were, generally speaking, accepting of the fellow races comprising the Horde as it stands today. The name came easily enough, as the lotus icon and its inscription were not easily forgotten and bore both relevance and truth to the situation these individuals were in. It was called a "clan", although it differed from some cultures' perception of the word. A clan, to some, was defined as a social structure usually comprised of family members, entitlement by lineage and blood. To the founding members of this clan, the word welcomed a broader scope of individuals; like-minded, but with varying interests. Those with a moral compass, seeking comrades and haven. No clansman was to be presented with a forced agenda; no belief, faith or religious structure preached or endorsed. Joining Clan Lotus, At-a-Glance *Clan Lotus is in open recruitment. To join, please read our charter, rules and policy.. *If you agree with our charter, rules and policy, please register an account with our website using your in-game name. *We ask that applicants are at least level ten. *We do not accept applicants who have alt-code characters (letters with accents) in their name at this time. *An invite will be extended to you as soon as possible. *You will recieve a Guild Tabard via trade and will be given a talisman (via RP), upon admittance to Clan Lotus. External Links Website WoW Armory Page Credits Thank you to the author of the http://wyrmrest.wikia.com/wiki/Crash_Project Wiki page; I took inspiration from your use of the Swagdog.com guild tabard shirt graphic to accurately depict the tabard of Clan Lotus. Thank you to the author of http://wyrmrest.wikia.com/wiki/The_Unity Wiki page; I utilized your own infobox formatting and customized the fields to accurately convey information relating to Clan Lotus. Category:Archived Guilds Category:Archived